Flower ?
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Hinata bingung siapa yang sering menaruh bunga di lokernya disertai dengan kata-kata romantis. Hingga akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang meletakkan bunga di loker sekolahnya. Siapakah orang itu ? / SasuHina. Special for #SHBF6 #Flower


**Tittle** : Flower ?

 **Genre** : Romance and Drama.

 **Pair** : Sasuke **x** Hinata

 **Rated** : Teen.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto ( **c** ) MK.

 **Warning** : Agak OOC di akhir cerita.

...

 **Summary** : Hinata bingung siapa yang sering menaruh bunga di lokernya disertai dengan kata-kata romantis. Hingga akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang meletakkan bunga di loker sekolahnya. Siapakah orang itu ? / SasuHina. Special for #SHBF6 #Flower

 **...**

Hinata baru memasuki kawasan sekolah. Dia berjalan menuju koridor sekolah di bagian loker. Ia ingin mengambil tugas kliping Biologi yang tertinggal di loker. Uh. Tugas itu harus dikumpul hari ini pula tuh.

Hinata mengeluarkan kunci loker dari saku rok sekolahnya. Ia membuka lokernya dan mengambil kliping tugasnya. Namun iris _**lavender**_ miliknya berputar malas saat menemui adanya setangkai bunga mawar merah di lokernya.

 _ **Hah.. kenapa ada bunga lagi sih ?**_

Ia mendengus sebal. Gadis itu lalu mendapati adanya lagi sebuah catatan kecil yang dilipat. Ia membaca singkat catatan itu dan menghela nafas.

 _ **Aku sudah lupa ini kali keberapa aku meletakkan bunga mawar merah di lokermu. Bunga mawar merah tanda cinta. Itu berarti cintaku kepadamu sudah terlalu besar bahkan untuk dihitung**_ _._

Hinata sedikit senang ada orang yang mencintainya secara tulus. Ia tersenyum singkat. Walaupun dia tidak tahu siapakah gerangan orang yang selalu mengirim bunga mawar merah ke lokernya secara rutin. Namun dia berterima-kasih kepada sosok yang tidak diketahuinya itu.

Hinata menaruh bunga mawar dan kutipan surat tadi kedalam tasnya. Ia dengan cepat bergegas menuju kelas karena jam pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi beberapa saat lagi.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah idola sekolah. Ia itu ganteng, cool, keren, pintar lagi. Cewek mana coba yang enggak terpikat sama pesona dari si pemilik rambut biru _**dongker**_ ini ?

Sasuke itu orangnya pendiam, namun akan berbicara panjang lebar kalau topik pembicaraannya membahas hal yang tidak ia sukai. Tujuannya sih biar cepat kelar.

Sasuke anak dari pemilik sekolah. Uangnya itu bertumpuk kayak gunung. Mungkin anak satu kelas bisa ditraktir makan di kantin sampai puas oleh pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu.

Berjalan angkuh sambil menyusuri koridor sekolah, Sasuke mendapatkan jeritan memuja dari gerombolan para gadis yang mengaku adalah _**Sasuke Fans Club**_ yang mencintai Sasuke. Huh. Sasuke ingin muntah mendengar pernyataan macam itu.

Ia tanpa sengaja berpas-pasan langkah dengan seseorang berambut _**indigo**_ dengan iris pupil putih yang pucat. Identik sekali dengan marga _**hyuga**_ yang melengket pada nama gadis berambut sepunggung itu.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Sasuke yakin itu alami, dan bukan hasil pemerah pipi semata. Yah. Ia tidak buta atau bodoh hanya untuk membedakan itu. Walaupun ia tak tahu mengenai dunia bersolek wanita.

 _ **Hah..**_

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berjalan pelan dan menuju ke arah kelas. Yah. Pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan di dalam kamusnya, tidak ada kata _**terlambat**_ untuk dirinya.

Yah. Satu lagi. Sasuke adalah sosok yang menganut kedisplinan. Ia selalu mematuhi peraturan sekolah ataupun rumah, juga aturan yang dia buat sendiri.

Dasar...

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Hinata masih tetap mendapatkan bunga mawar dari fans rahasianya. Namun hari ini dia mendapatkan _**surprize**_ berbeda. Ia mendapatkan sebuket bunga _**lavender**_ dan sebuah catatan baru. Huh. Aneh.

 _ **Aku baru tahu kalau kau menyukai bunga lavender, aku mengibaratkan hal ini dengan perasaan cinta dan perhatian. Supaya nantinya semua akan berjalan lancar dan baik.**_

Hah. Hinata menghela nafas. Dia menenteng sebuket bunga itu dan menyelipkan catatan tadi ke dalam saku roknya. Segera menyusuri koridor yang sepi karena jam pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar 25 menit yang lalu.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas. Dia membuka satu almari khusus dengan dua bagian. Ia melihat tumpukan bunga mawar dan sebuket bunga _**lavender**_ di bagian pertama. Dan nota catatan yang berserakan di bagian almari lainnya.

"Hah.." Ia menghela nafas, pelan. "Bahkan aku harus memberi almari hanya untuk menyimpan bunga dan catatan pemberian fans gelap itu.."

Hinata sebenarnya tidak keberatan membeli satu almari sederhana untuk menyimpan kumpulan bunga dan rangkaian kata-kata romantis yang sering diselipkan. Ayahnya bahkan bersedia untuk membeli puluhan almari hanya untuk dirinya. Ya. Ayahnya itu kaya. Uangnya bergelimangan disana-sini. Gampang pokoknya.

Ia juga bisa, untuk membuang bunga atau rangkaian kata-kata itu, namun dia sadar, bahwa dengan hal seperti itu, sama saja dengan ia tidak menghargai pemberian dari orang lain. Apalagi kalau pemberian itu banyak dan memiliki makna tersendiri.

Menutup almari itu, Hinata berjalan menuju _**kasur**_ dan segera menjatuhkan diri di ranjang empuk itu. Dia menarik selimut tebalnya dan mulai memejamkan iris bulannya. Tidur.

.

.

Hinata datang pagi hari ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin bercerita mengenai hal kemarin kepada Ino. Yah. Ino adalah sahabat terdekatnya saat ini. Tempat dimana ia bisa menumpahkan curahan hatinya dan saling berbagi kesenangan.

Seperti biasa, Ino sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Ia tampak membaca diktat Biologi. Hari ini memang ada ulangan. Hinata sendiri sudah belajar dari jauh-jauh hari, dan mengulangnya tadi malam. Tenang saja. Hinata mah orangnya disiplin dan tidak ingin menunda-nunda sesuatu.

"Ino.." Hinata memanggilnya singkat.

Ino menutup diktatnya, gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan gaya _**ponytail**_ itu melirik ke arahku singkat. "Ada apa?"

Hinata menaruh tas punggungnya ke lantai kelas. Dia menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kursi dan mulai bercerita.

"Kemarin.. aku kembali mendapatkan bunga dari orang yang kau duga sebagai fans rahasia itu.. atau apalah namanya.."

"Oh, seperti biasa ya, itu sih tidak perlu diceritakan.." Ino menguap bosan. Dia terlihat gak peduli amat sama ceritaku. Meskipun dia adalah ratu gosip di sekolah, dia gak pernah tuh ngegosipin mengenai Hinata yang suka dikirim surat dan kutipan kata romantis.

Toh Hinata sendiri yang memintanya. Ia bilang ini hanyalah privasi yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh pihak-pihak tertentu saja. Seperti informasi rahasia negara saja, ya ?

"Tapi kali ini dia memberikanku sebuket bunga _**lavender**_.." Hinata menyambung ceritanya. Ino kembali meliriknya cepat. Si cewek yang lagi naksir sama anak kelas lain ini terlihat mulai tertarik dengan cerita Hinata.

"Dari mana ia bisa tahu bunga favoritmu.. Dan bahkan kali ini dia langsung mengirimnya sebuket.. Benar-benar romantis banget dah fans rahasiamu itu.." Ino memuji. Dan Hinata hanya memijit pelipisnya. Ia terlalu banyak berfikir mengenai _**fans**_ nya ini.

Ia dulu pernah menyelidiki. Namun fansnya itu seakan gesit dan bahkan bisa menyarangkan surat serta bunga kapan saja di lokernya. Bahkan ketika Hinata ganti loker sekalipun, fans itu masih tau dan mengirim kembali bunga serta kutipan kata romantis itu.

 _ **Huh. Fans itu malah bikin kepalaku pusing dan fikiranku terbebani**_ _._

.

.

Hinata datang ke sekolah cukup awal keesokan harinya, dia menuju lokernya yang terletak di bagian koridor elatan. _**Apakah aku hari ini mendapatkan kiriman lagi yah ?**_

Dan benar saja, sebuket bunga _**lavender**_ dan setangkai bunga _**mawar**_ berada di lokernya. Disertai dengan sebuah selembaran kertas yang cukup panjang, yang ditulis dengan _**snowman**_ permanent yang super terang.

 _ **Kali ini dua bunga ? Oh my god !**_ Hinata pusing. Ia membiarkan kedua bunga itu di lokernya dan hanya membawa selembaran kertas tadi. Ia pasti akan digoda oleh Ino di kelas nanti kalau membawa dua bunga sekaligus.

..

Hinata sampai di kelas dan menaruh tasnya cepat ke meja. Ia duduk dan langsung membaca kalimat-kalimat di surat itu. Panjang.

 _ **Hah. Aku baru kali ini mengirimkan dua bunga sekaligus kepadamu. Aku merasa bahwa ini adalah pembuktian dari rasa cinta sekaligus perhatian kepada dirimu. Sudah terbayang di otakku tentang bayangan kehidupan kita nantinya.**_

Oke. Hinata sedikit merasa jijik dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia baca. Namun gadis berperawakan bak bidadari itu tetap meneruskan untuk membaca selembaran kertas tadi.

 _ **Aku yakin, kau pasti penasaran dengan aku. Yah. Aku. Sosok fans yang sangat takut berjumpa denganmu. Namun aku sadar, jika aku terus begini. Maka hubungan kita akan terus terputus.**_

Aduh. Hinata pusing membaca isi kutipan ini. Ia kembali meneruskan untuk membaca.

 _ **Makanya, aku akan memberitahu identitasku yang sebenarnya. Kau bisa menemukan selembaran kertas yang tertuliskan namaku. Ingat. Ditulis oleh spidol permanent dan dibingkai oleh garis bergelombang. Bye.**_

Hinata menghela nafas. Yah. Ia akan mencari-tahu siapakah gerangan identitas asli dari fansnya itu. Ia sementara menduga bahwa sosok itu adalah teman sekelas, ataupun orang yang dekat dengan dirinya.

Melipat lembaran kertas itu, Hinata menyelipkannya di salah satu diktat, dan mulai menyiapkan diri untuk pelajaran yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

.

.

Hinata langsung keluar dari kelasnya saat bel berbunyi. Ino bahkan sampai terheran-heran saat gadis bermanik _**lavender**_ itu langsung menelusuri koridor penyimpanan loker. Et dah.

Hinata membuka kasar lokernya. Ia penasaran sekali. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat menemukan selembaran kertas HVS dengan sebuah tulisan nama menggunakan spidol permanent yang dibingkai. Sesuai dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh fans rahasianya.

 _ **UCHIHA SASUKE**_

Dan Hinata langsung jatuh pingsan di sana.

 **The End**

Hohohoho. Gaje ya. Sory. Saya buat ini dengan sistem SKS. Buru-buru soalnya sebelum jatuh tempo nih SHBF #6

Review ya..

 **Omake**

Dua sosok pria _**cool**_ tengah duduk di kursi pojokan kantin sambil menyeruput jus jeruk dan jus tomat yang mereka pesan. Sosok pria bersurai panjang namun lelaki membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah membongkar identitasmu, tentang adikku.."

Sosok berambut biru _**dongker**_ yang baru selesai menyesap jus tomatnya, langsung memuntahkan hujan lokal akibat _**shock**_. Pria itu bahkan tak peduli jika sisa serat dari jus tomatnya berceceran di lantai kantin.

"Serius elo?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa elu ngasih tahu sih?"

"Mau sampai kapan elu ngedeketin adik gue secara diem-diem."

Sosok berambut biru dongker tadi mendengus singkat. Ia menyesap habis jus tomatnya. "Bener, sih."

"Nah, itu elo tahu."

Menyeruput sampai habis jus tomatnya, sosok berambut biru tadi langsung membayar dan pergi cabut dari sana. Namun sebelum itu, dia berkata singkat pada temannya.

"Mungkin gua harus ngegebet dia secara dekat habis ini, Neji."

"Memang seharusnya, Sasuke."

 **The Real TBC**


End file.
